From Nobody, To Somebody
by ADIHD
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Jayden loves playing games. He plays online with his friends for hours on end. But what happens when a strange message appears on his monitor?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- The message**

( _Hello world, this is my first story so you'll have to bear with me please! Many chapters to follow!)_

"Jayden Draco-Miles Dominus!" screamed his mom from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice was filled with anger. Her voice, cutting through the empty silence of the house.

Jayden was fully aware of his mother screaming and calling his name. Though he chose not to answer her. He was going through a village to raid in Minecraft.

"If I must come up there, I'll unplug that computer of yours!" roars his mom in the same anger tone. His mom was persistent. He had to give her that.

"I'm coming down. Can you give me ten minutes please!" Jayden tried to keep his voice on a levelled tone. Loud enough to be heard from the closed bedroom door, all the way down to the bottom of the 22 stairs.

"Guys I'm going have to get off in like to 10 minutes." Whispering into the microphone attached to his overhead headphones.

"Seems like my mom wants me to get something done."

As he is finishing his sentence, Jayden slides off his headphones and places them on the stand beside his screen. He rubs his bald head. ' _I miss having long hair'_ He thought to himself. He presses escape on his keyboard and guides his mouse to the log off button on his screen.

"I'm giving you 30 seconds to come down here. Otherwise I'm going to ban you from playing that computer all weekend." His mom was really losing her temper. He must have forgotten something quite important.

"Be right down!"

He lunges for a hoodie on his bed post which sits direct behind his gaming chair. Jayden is very careful not trip over the legs of the gaming chair as he moves swiftly towards the door of his room. As he approaches the door, he sighs heavily pulling his hood up over his head and down over his eyes. He opens the door, light flooding from the window that sits directly outside his door. Jayden prefers the dark, though because he rarely uses light, Jayden has very poor eye sight.

He rushes down the stairs, careful not to knock any of the clothes over that are placed neatly on each of the first five stairs from the bottom. He rounds the corner of the stairs, there's an immediate door on his left which leads to the living room. He slides through the door to come face to face with his mother, with her arms crossed and wearing a scowl on her face, glares at him.

"Stop walking fast around the house, you'll end up slamming your toe into the wall." She states in her caring motherly voice.

"Now then, I've come home, to find that the back door is wide up!" Then throws her arms in the air. Again, glaring at Jayden. Now that he thought of it, it was a little colder than usual. ' _I guess I'd never have noticed since I've been siting upstairs this whole time'_ Though Jayden.

"And of course, you're wearing 'I don't really care look' on your face once again. What if someone had walked in! You'd never know, sitting up there with those headphones on." His mom throws her arms to her side, turns around, starts to walk off and then stops. With her head over her shoulder she says "Go on back to your video games. I guess it's like your second life anyways." With a sigh, she continues walking towards double doors that leads off to the kitchen.

With a shrug of the shoulders and a turn on his heel, Jayden rushes back up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time until he reaches his bedroom door. He pushes it open, throws his hoodie on to the bed post and sits back down in his gaming chair. He threw his head back, slamming it into the squashy part of the chair, before picking up his headphones off the stand and sliding it on to his head.

…

After six hours of playing Minecraft online with his friends, raiding villages and searching through dungeons, Jayden's eyes were wearing heavy and his arms felt like two big slabs of stone.

"I think I'll call it a night guys, I'm getting tired." Jayden mumbles into the mic.

All his friends agree to turning in for the night. As everyone is looking off, Jayden noticed that there seem to be a slight shimmer in the log out screen. Jayden didn't really think much of it, put it down to being tired. He places his headphones back on the stand and slides out his chair to flop into his double bed.

As Jayden lays in bed, he has a look around his room, his desk sitting at the foot of his bed with his gaming chair, to the right of his bed is door that leads out to the hallway. And to his left he had his wardrobe an dresser side by side. He looked back at his desk, admiring his computer. At the age of sixteen, he thought he had the best computer that he could have at his age.

Just as Jayden was about to close his eyes, a bright light came up on computer, just below his built-in webcam. Immediately, Jayden jerked up out his bed to go and investigate this strange bright light. As he slips out of his bed, with the clothes he's slept in, he throws on his hoodie and moves closer to the light. Jayden plops into his gaming chair. His hand was drawn to light, he was only centimetres away from it when his monitor came alive and a message started to pop up.

The message read;

 _Would you want to live in a world where you could build anything, be anything? From a nobody to a somebody? If you think you can, click yes_

 _Yes OR No_

Jayden had a thought about this. There were too many questions; why is there a bright shining light coming from his computer? Why was this odd message popping up on his monitor? After having a thought about it, Jayden let the curious side of him get to best of him. He takes his mouse, guiding it to the yes button, and clicks on it.

Another message pops up on his screen;

Request acknowledged and accepted

The bright white lights soon then turn to a blood dripping red. it scans Jayden's body from head to toe. Surprised by this Jayden jumps further back into his chair. After the scanning is completed, Jayden feels this strange tingling feeling throughout his body. The feeling increases in his hands, at the tip of his fingers. He brings his fingers to level with his face, watches as his fingers fade away, into what seems like dust particles. The particles then begin to float to his monitor. The monitor seemed to be inhaling all this magical dust particles. The flow of particles increase faster, and before Jayden could even scream out, all of himself was sucked away into the computer.

The computer monitor popped up with another message on screen;

Scanning completed. User now fully digitalised

Little did Jayden know, he was now fully digitalised in his most desired game of all time; Minecraft


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy going on holidays and not being able to take my laptop with me. However, I'm back at making the chapters. In this chapter, I'll be introducing a new character named Meg. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter…_

Meg had been sitting at her computer table for the last five minutes, trying to figure how what she did wrong. It's been a full week since her Minecraft friend, Jayden, hasn't replied to her messages on Facebook. She logged on to Facebook to see when he was active last, and it still said the say message, ' _last active a week ago.'_ That concerned Meg. Jayden was always on at the same time every day, raiding and building new villages in their all-time favourite game. Her and Jayden were much more alike than they had both originally thought. They both felt they weren't getting anywhere with life and felt very trapped. The world of Minecraft set them free, free to live the lives they've always wanted to live. Jayden was the only person she felt like she could connect to, to share information with. And now, Jayden had disappeared. Checking Jayden's profile once more, Meg logged out, and closed the browser tab. She hoovered the mouse of the Minecraft thumb nail and doubled clicked on thumbnail. Meg wanted to busy herself, to put the thought of Jayden's disappearance out of her mind.

...

Jayden was awoken up to the sound of trees whispering to each other as an icy wind, snaked its way through the trees. At first, Jayden had though his mother had opened his window ajar to 'let in some fresh air' as his mother had said several times. Jayden cranked his neck towards to where his window would be, if he was home. As he cranked his neck to the left, he was met with a pile of snow that seemed to appear from out the sky. He opened his eyes to be greeted by the sun, Jayden sat up, becoming more alert of his surroundings. It became very clear that Jayden was no longer in his house. He looked around, taking in the scene. He was surrounded by what looked like a thick forest of pine trees covered in a light layer of snow. There was another layer of snow had cover the ground for as far as he could see. The sky was clear, in the far distance odd shaped clouds were drifting away. The sun had some sort of glare to it, as Jayden looked closer, he noticed that the sun seemed blocky like. He looked back at the odd shaped clouds and realised that they too, looked blocky. With each passing moment, Jayden was increasing getting worried that he had ben kidnapped and left out here to die. He looked down at his feet and legs, noticing for the first time what he was wearing. He was wearing long brown trousers that seemed to be skin tight. He moved his hands to his torso area, feeling a fluffy, long but warm, poncho like top that was black. Running his hands to his back, he found a hood attached his neck collar. It too, was fluffy and warm. With the winding blowing a little harder, Jayden quickly pulled his hood over his head. He came to the concision that if he was kidnapped, they didn't intend on letting him die. Having another look around him, he saw a chest, hidden in the shadows that a fallen tree was casting. Jayden pushed his self-up off the ground, feeling the wet cold snow between his fingers. As he started to walk towards the chest, the wind seemed to thicken and becoming more violent. The snow crunched between his foot and the ground. Closing onto the chest, Jayden saw there was a note that was attached to a sign post that was next to the chest. The sign post was made up of a long log with one end stuck in the ground, a wide board attached to the top that wasn't stuck in the ground. On the sign post was a messaged craved into the wood reading

' _Welcome to your dream world, a world where you can be anything and anyone. Think of this life as a fresh slate. You'll choose your destiny. I'm sure you have many questions; however everything will come in good time. In the crate, next to this post are equipment to start you off to living your new life. Once again, welcome, to the land of Minecraft.'_

Jayden just stood there, re-reading the message over and over. A million different questions were running through his head.

' _Who wrote this sign post and left this crate? Who brought me here? Is this really the land of Minecraft?'_

Seeing that there wasn't anything else Jayden could do, Jayden thought he'd have a look in the crate. The crate was a simple cube with a chocolate colour lining that wrapped around the crate. About ¼ down from the top of the crate was a dark brown lining that was about a ½ inch thick. A silver bottom sat in the middle of the dark brown lining on the crate. Jayden pressed the button which opened the crate and was awarded with the creaking of hinges. As the crate opened, a dark grey screen popped up in front of his face. The screen was separated in half, with the top half of the screen stating the word 'chest' in the top left corner. Underneath the world chest was a 9x3 grid. In the first box was a stack of torches that had the number 64 next to it. Jayden touched the stack of 64 torches. As he did the torches seemed to hop from the chest area to the bottom half of the screen. This half was similar, but instead of reading 'chest' in the top left area of the screen, it read 'inventory'. The torches appeared in the 1st box in the inventory. There were other items in the chest area such as a shovel, an axe and a pickaxe, all of which were made from iron and wood. As he pressed on the items to, there was a small text box that appeared at the very edge of the screen that told him what we had touched. After he transferred all the items from the chest to his inventory, Jayden clicked the 'X' at the top right of the screen. This made the grey screen disappear and he could see the world around him once again. He went to long at the sign post to re-read the message again to find that the craving in the sign post had changed to a different message reading;

' _I know you'll do well in this world. I've been watching you throughout your adventures in this game. If you walk north east from here, you'll run into a village where they will tell you more. Ask around for a villager named 'Mo'. You can stake out here for the night by building a make shift shelter into this ground until the morning, or you could walk through the night to until you reach the village. Good luck! Hopefully we'll meet soon._

 _P.S. to bring up your inventory, just think of the command "inventory" and it'll pop up'_

Jayden was feeling very confused. How could the sign change? There didn't seem to be any signs of the sign being lifted from it place. Could it be someone is watching him afar? Why is this person trying help him? Remembering the sign stated that it would get dark soon, Jayden glanced up at the sky, the blocky sun was setting very low in the sky now. But we he turned around, he could see that the moon was rising. There was so much Jayden wanted to know, so many different questions. Thinking to himself;

' _So there's a village just north east from here. I think it'll be safer to stake out from here. I know that when playing this game on the pc, there are monsters that come out at night. I don't really want to deal with monsters in the middle of the night without really know where I'm going.'_

With that thought in mind, Jayden looked around the area he as standing, looking for a place to start to dig. Jayden found a place that was flat, he did as he read and thought of the command "inventory" and the grey screen popped up once again. This time it wasn't cut in half. The word 'inventory' was in the top left corner again, and all the items he had collected from the chest were all there in the order he collected them. He clicked the shovel, and the screen dropped out the air, bring the world around him back to his eyes again. Jayden started to work in digging. The layer of snow seemed to pop as he contained to shovel the ground. The dirt began to crumble, but in a cube looking shape, just like in the game. After digging two dirt blocks of dirt, Jayden hit stone. He went back into his inventory and noticed that the dirt was now added in his inventory. Jayden grabbed the pickaxe form the inventory and started work on the stone. After Jayden was about 6 blocks in the ground, he started to work forwards instead of down. Once Jayden hit 6 blocks forward, he went 6 blocks to the right. Jayden continued this path until he made a connecting square. Jayden had posted torches in the corners in of the square as he was underground it became dark quickly. Jayden had used the dirt to build a make shift stair way to the surface. He used the stairs to get back up to the surface and switched to his axe to pick up the chest. As he was heading back down the stairs, but as he was going he filled the gap of stairs with dirt in this inventory. Grateful to be out the increasing blowing of the wind, Jayden set his self against one of the ways, and pulled his hood over his head and then over his eyes. Tomorrow, he would go and find this village and ask for Mo, surely he'll have all the answers to his questions.

 _Sorry again guys for the wait. I'm getting back into this one again! Thanks for the support. Please leave a review if you'd like to see more!_


End file.
